


【青黄】死与新生

by teresahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan
Summary: wow paro





	【青黄】死与新生

【四】

等黄濑再睁开眼，自己已经所处天空之上。  
青峰抱着他骑着自己的狮鹫正翱翔于黑夜中。

 

「呃……」刚想说话，却发现自己已经虚弱得一个词都说不出了。  
「醒了？」背后胸膛的主人无语气地低问了一声，低到风快把它吹散了。  
「……小青峰，我想喝水……」  
身后的人没有说话，只是动了动缰绳，狮鹫心领神会地开始下降高度，寻找水源。  
「嘿嘿，还是小青峰对我最好了。」找到了一处小溪流，青峰把黄濑抱下狮鹫，后者急急忙忙猛灌了几口水，然后撒娇般地笑着。  
前者全程面无表情。  
「呃……我知道自己做错了啦！不该那么贸然深入！但不这么做的话……」面对青峰不能再黑的脸，黄濑辩解的声音越来越小。  
「……对不起，我错了……」最后只能汇聚成道歉一语。  
「原来你还知道道歉啊？黄濑。」每每提及此青峰总是气不打一处来。无论做什么都从来不会顾及旁人，眼中只有自己感兴趣的事物和目标，冷漠也好，热情也罢，眼中的熠熠光辉，永远只会向着他所向往的前方，不停地追逐，即便自己早已遍体凌伤。  
而那个前方，有他，青峰的所在。  
「没办法啊，谁让整个骑士团都传遍了风言风语，说什么我是靠着小青峰才得到殿下的赏识什么的……」黄濑放弃一般地靠着树木一屁股坐下，「所以说什么我也得证明自己的实力啊……」  
自己才是最有资格站在小青峰身边的人……  
他只不过是想证明罢了。  
黄濑懊恼地抓了抓有些乱的头发，金色的发梢上黏着的血迹早已干透，拉扯也异常不便，但黄濑并没有顾及这些，他原本的目标此刻早已泡汤，却又是欠了青峰一个人情。  
唉……这样下去那些口风都快落实了……

「哪又如何？」面对黄濑的担忧，青峰倒显得十分无所谓。「你有这个实力何必去在意那些话？」  
「我当然在意啊！毕竟……」毕竟那群人连同你也……  
别人怎么诬蔑自己都无所谓，但诬蔑自己最重要也是最敬佩的人……他说什么都无法原谅。  
「小青峰我……」黄濑本打算再向青峰解释什么，结果一抬头就被一个极大的力气拽起，紧接着，冰凉的触感在自己的唇间蔓延。

他被吻了。

这样的认知花了他足足三秒才反应过来，但三秒对青峰来说也已足够他把黄濑拉进一边的灌木丛内禁锢手脚。  
「喂！小青峰你被他们用魔法打傻了？！」挣扎无用之余，黄濑也只能以眼神来抗议，但这对压在自己身上的人来说明显是一种另类的催化剂。  
「像你这种家伙才真的叫笨蛋吧？！」脸与脸之间的间隔不过五公分，使得青峰能够很清晰地看见对方隐藏在盈盈幽光下的冰蓝眼眸，仿佛深海冰晶一般璀璨，却又孤寂。  
「啧，真可惜了……」他暗叹道。  
「什么可惜了？」被转移了话题的黄濑似乎忘记了青峰的动手动脚，因为在刚才说话的一瞬间，黄濑肯定自己在青峰那双慵懒的眼神中看见了一丝可以称之为……悲哀的情绪。  
「我很中意的……」青峰顿了顿开口道，「在你死之前的眼眸……」说着，伸手轻轻在黄濑冰凉的脸颊边摩挲，带着刀茧的拇指在细腻的皮肤上留下一阵阵轻微的刺痛，不过对于黄濑，却很喜欢这样的感觉，应该说，只要是小青峰的，对他来说都是一种别样的心安。  
「那是我从来没见过的琥珀色，仿佛太阳一般炫目，只可惜现在……」太阳被寒冰取代，正如黄濑这个人，和自己一样，已经不是生者。  
「诶？小青峰原来喜欢那样的颜色啊，那还真是对不住了呢，我的眼睛生下来就是那样的琥珀色，和族人们普遍的蓝色不同。」  
然后因为一些个别的原因，他一直被族人孤立，当然，这样的经历黄濑绝对不会开口告诉青峰。  
所以，当他再度在镜子中看见自己的眼睛变成了蓝色时，内心还真的有过一丝小小的雀跃，但没想到青峰会喜欢那双曾经连他自己都不怎么喜欢的眼睛。  
看着俯视自己的青峰，表情是前所无比的认真，黄濑叹了口气，放下嬉皮笑脸的态度，「那，现在呢？」  
青峰没有马上回答，只是低下头，撩开对方的刘海，轻轻地在上面印上一吻，「你真是笨蛋啊，我喜欢的是你黄濑这个人，眼睛的颜色只是惋惜罢了啊！」  
「诶？！」  
「……喂……你那是什么表情啊！」面对黄濑的呆愣，青峰一瞬间也有些手足无措，「老子我好不容易鼓起勇气才跟你说这些的啊，你倒是好好回答我啊！」

「哈哈哈哈……原来小青峰……你也有这种表情的时候啊哈哈哈……」如果不是死骑的眼睛，在这样苍茫的夜色下是几乎看不见青峰的脸的，但此刻的他，正一脸涨红踌躇地趴在那里，不好意思得仿佛像个闹变扭的孩子。  
「喂！你有资格笑别……」情急的青峰还想说什么，却被黄濑趁机挣脱了一只手，顺势把对方的头往下压。  
没有一丁点的心理准备。  
这一次，是黄濑主动吻上了青峰。  
不似先前的蜻蜓点水，而是直接唇齿间的纠缠，一丝一毫都不放过，在口腔内肆虐地扫荡着。

「我也一样哦……」在稍稍松开得以喘息之时，黄濑额头紧紧贴着青峰，「最喜欢小青峰了。」  
喜欢得，不能自已。  
也许当年，陷落的不仅仅是安欧恩神殿，说不定连他自己的心，也在那一刻陷落了。  
因此，才会不断追寻那人的踪迹，即便大势已去也要和他进行一对一的正面较量，即便自己就要死了，却没有一丝后悔和悲怨，有的，只是心满意足。

最后的最后，死于小青峰的剑下，对自己并不完美的人生算是划上了一个另类的完美句号。

「一直想问你，」青峰的手顺到黄濑的脖颈间，那里有一道横贯整个脖子的致命伤，并没有愈合，也没有流血，就这么伤口翻露着，从里到外散发着慑人的寒气。「疼吗？」  
「嗯……其实还好吧，那么一瞬间就去了，还真没多少疼痛的感觉呢，小青峰不用介意。」  
「是么……」青峰自顾自地继续抚摸着那道伤痕，其实他也不知道，为何那时的自己，对于杀死眼前的高等精灵，竟然会有类似心痛的感觉，为此还不惜恳求王子殿下把他复活成麾下的一员死亡骑士。  
「还好复活得早，如果等到尸体快腐烂了再复活……」一想到团里不少骷髅和已经是非人模样的骑士，黄濑心里一阵发憷，即便是死亡骑士，审美还是不会变的。  
「是啊，还好你现在完完整整保留着精灵的模样，如同刚死时一样新鲜。」邪魅的笑容忽然浮现在青峰脸上，黄濑暗地里大叫不妙。  
「不然我对死尸还真没什么兴趣。」在对方不注意的时候，下身的囚裤早已被青峰扯下，厚实的大手熟练地握住了在冰冷的空气中微微颤抖的分手，略微粗鲁地揉搓了几下。  
毫无征兆的刺激感突然而至，连心理准备都没有的黄濑瞬间就被那直冲而上的快感淹没，原本想用手捂住嘴，但无奈手被对方紧紧扣住，情急之下只能死咬住下唇屏努力不让呻吟宣泄而出。  
见黄濑这类似自残一般的举动，青峰毫不犹豫地低下头，撬开对方唇齿继续着刚才未完的热吻，然后稍稍退去，舔了舔对方略有些干裂的嘴唇，「这种地方怎么会有人出没，你想叫就叫吧，黄濑。」  
就是因为空旷人迹罕至才更不想叫啊！！只要一想到整座森林都回荡着自己不自已的喘息声…黄濑真想立马挖个洞钻进去。  
忽然脖颈间传来微微的痛感和瘙痒感，令黄濑不禁倒吸一口气，青峰竟然侧过头轻轻撕咬舔舐他那道致死的伤口。  
听着对方明显比刚才更剧烈的喘息，青峰心满意足地抬头，「这么快就忍不住了？」  
该死……他的敏感点，他竟然都知道，还故意不停地刺激……  
「……呵……小青峰，你当我是谁啊……才这种程度就忍不住我也……啊……」  
禁锢的手终于被归还了自由，但接下去发生的事令它们无法推开身上压住的人，而是不自觉地抱住眼前这个人的身躯。  
青峰的一只手依然没有停下对黄濑分身的揉搓，另一只手，则抚上了对方胸前的茱萸，掐住，然后大力地揉捏了起来，不时得，低下头细密地舔舐啃咬。  
阵阵的酥麻感令黄濑漂亮的双眼很快蒙上一层氤氲，那种欲拒还迎的欲望令自己的身体不自觉地拱起，迎合对方。  
「轻……轻点……小青峰……」粗糙但精准地刺激着自己所有的敏感点，黄濑忍不住低低地尖叫，唾液从嘴角边流下也已经顾不得擦去，在自己身体内横冲直撞的快感让黄濑不禁把青峰抱得更紧，十指开始死命掐进对方的肉体，自己的分身前段也开始涌出略带浑浊的液体。  
「啊……哈……别……啊……」  
「你真是只妖精啊黄濑……」低头舔去嘴角边的晶液，青峰说得慢条斯理，靛青色的眼慢慢扫视着已经面色通红，眼神也变得意乱情迷的人，此刻的黄濑，真像一朵美艳到极致的罂粟，明知有害，却心甘情愿沉沦。  
「嗯……啊……说……什么呢……我本来……就是……」唇齿话语间已经开始带出几丝媚意，挑逗般的语气令青峰感觉自己的下腹已经胀痛得再也无法控制，说着，便毫不犹豫地扳开对方的双腿，用手指轻轻伸入，一边刺探着，一边观察着黄濑的表情。  
但对方只是微微皱了皱眉，并没有表现出多大抗拒的反应，反倒是那冰蓝的眸色中，溢满了“想要”的欲望。  
嘴角微微一勾，青峰低低地说了句，「这就满足你。」接着，一个灼热的东西边顶上了黄濑的后穴，慢慢磨蹭了几下，便入侵了敏感的甬道，如同这个人在杀敌时如野兽般的速度，只是在瞬息之间。

紧致的内壁紧紧吸附住青峰的欲望，阻碍了他更加的深入，青峰倒吸了一口气，哑声开口，「放松黄濑，别紧张……马上就让你舒服……」  
泪眼婆娑的人此时早已经放弃了思考，大脑空空一片，任由最原始的本能来掌控自己的身体。  
敏感的甬道被小心翼翼地摩擦着，但仅仅只是个微小的动作，也已令黄濑忍不住头皮发麻的快感开始大口喘气，小穴中分泌出更多的液体令异物的入侵能更加顺畅。  
真是奇怪呢，明明只是随手的碰触，明明指尖和身体都异常的冰冷，但黄濑却明显感到了久违的热感，跟着手指行动的方向，他能清晰的感觉到，他的身体，正在燃烧。  
黄濑身体上那不自觉的配合令原本还有所顾忌的青峰彻底崩断了所有的理智。  
婆娑迷蒙的双眼在自己的注视下闪动着异样的媚色，随着眼睛的主人轻轻地说了一句，「想要……更多……」的时候，青峰彻底陷入了疯狂。  
他狠狠撞击着黄濑内壁的每一处，也不管这片森林会把黄濑的叫声传递至多远的地方，反正也早已没有活物，只是一次又一次，持续着比先前更加凶猛的进攻。  
黄濑弓起身子迎合着对方，被对方疯狂的抽插逼得泪水肆虐，原本高傲漂亮的脸蛋此刻正变得扭曲而性感，一波接着一波的快感令他的呻吟都开始变得走调。  
「啊……那里！那里不行！……等……停下来……小青峰……」  
「怎么了？」青峰见黄濑忽然尖叫着，带着哭腔苦求对方停下“暴行”，便慢慢放低了速度和力度，但依然还在对方的身体里，忍受着难耐的欲望。  
「……太……太刺激了……不行……」  
仔细观察了黄濑的脸过了两三秒，青峰的脸上忽然出现了比平时更危险百倍的笑容，黄濑都不禁打了个颤，这个表情他再熟悉不过了。  
那是一个讯号，黑豹开始肆意，随心所欲享用自己美餐的讯号。  
「是么？」说着，青峰比以往更大力地，往某一个点撞了上去。  
突如其来的刺激忽然迸发，黄濑差点惊声尖叫，但被眼疾手快的青峰捂住了嘴。  
「呜唔……你个……混蛋……」  
「哈，老子我不混蛋你能喜欢？！」挑高了眉，后者毫无顾忌地继续进行着掠夺，现在的他脑袋中留存的唯一念想，就是“惩罚”眼前这只令他不安生的妖精。  
「呜呜……小青峰……我知道错了……但……」  
「嘘……安静点黄濑……」青峰果断地从下面抽出，令对方的前段终于忍受不住喷出了大量的液体，但他看都没看一眼，只是一手抓起早已瘫软的黄濑，强硬地让他转了个身。  
「啊……小青峰你也真是……我都快……没力气了……」  
「没力气就靠在我身上，」邪笑着，便再次对准后穴让他坐了下来，「夜晚，才刚开始啊……我的小妖精……」

 

【TBC】


End file.
